


老板上线了#35-37

by kuku1972



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku1972/pseuds/kuku1972





	老板上线了#35-37

#35  
“你带着我转转看看。”彩排场的人都散去了，李东海也让司机先走人。一副漫不尽心的表情在场馆里溜溜达达。  
“这有啥好看的，人都走光了咱们回家吧。”李赫宰心里纳闷，对方不是向来讨厌出头，也对这些乱七八糟的事没兴趣。  
李东海本意不在此，也不想自己心里的小九九被发现，一脸恼怒的催促：“我看看怎么啦，你和别人彩排近距离接触了一上午，陪我转转都不行了？”  
是他李小虎拿不动刀了，还是他李小赫飘了？这都没点眼力劲。  
被吼了的李赫宰低眉顺眼，真的带着李东海溜达起来。这么大个场馆，能撞上几千个人。李赫宰带着他上蹿下跳，多方位全面欣赏舞台效果。  
“我要去后台！我看这里干什么！”李东海先是闹了一下，然后又想到什么似的，嘿嘿一乐。催促着对方去后台。  
两个人一前一后进了后台，李东海好奇的大量了一份。“这人都走了，你等我一会，我去换个衣服吧。”李赫宰的衣服本来就是被浇头又吹干了，这会儿又出了汗，贴在身上难受的紧。  
交代了几句钻进更衣室，李东海一声不吭，也跟了进去。没注意到身后的小尾巴，三项两除二把衬衣脱了，嫌西装裤难受，也丢到一边，只穿着内裤扒拉着衣橱。脖子上还挂着领带。  
正当他弯着腰翻找合身的短裤的时候，忽然觉得领带被人紧紧扯住，眼睛忽然被布盖住了。“有小偷？东海有危险！”赫宰警觉起来，但当那双熟悉的小手迫不及待的扒自己内裤的时候，他神经放松下来。  
他装作什么也不知道的样子，故作怒意：“你是谁？不怕我报警吗？东海在哪里！”李东海嘿嘿一笑，捏着嗓子尖锐道：“外面那个小子早被我弄晕了，现在就我们两个人，你喊破喉咙也没人来救你。”  
这种傻子台词他到底是哪里学的。听着这三俗的对话，李赫宰觉得自己硬不起来了。  
李东海必然不会给他这个机会，扶着对方分手就往嘴里塞。舌根贴着人挺硬起来的前端，没一会口腔就分泌出过多的液体，发出色情的水渍声。  
李赫宰低吟了一声，配合的把腿分开。  
李东海不乐意了，这人怎么这样？只是被陌生人吃了一下下面就爽成这样，还配合的分开腿？必须要罚。  
他咬咬牙道：“看你那股骚劲儿，给你舔几下鸡巴就配合成这样，真不要脸。” 李赫宰这次想起了自己得配合着演戏，换上一副忠杰烈女的样子：“我没办法啊，这儿都被你含在嘴里，我不配合，被你断子绝孙怎么办？”  
李东海觉得有道理，全然不知自己暴露的干干净净。又逗弄了一阵，待到对方前端喷着湿漉漉的汁液颤抖，才扶着插到自己身体里。  
揽着人脖子闷哼了一声，李赫宰邪邪一笑：“宝贝，你是不知道自己里面有多紧，还骚的喷水。”  
得知自己暴露的李东海也不恼，抬着小屁股一下下的用力。两人结合的地方发出咕叽的水声，大力的摩擦让原本透明的液体逐渐发白。  
“我才不是李东海。”他咬住对方耳垂，含糊地说：“被他知道你和我偷情你就完蛋了。”李赫宰心头一乐，这是要和自己玩角色扮演的剧情？  
坏心眼的把人抱起，抵在化妆镜的前面，用力的操干着。“明明是你强迫我和你做，不然就要灭我的口，我们东海才不会和你一样小心眼呢。”  
谁说我不会，李东海被顶的晕乎乎，手掌扶着化妆台，失神的望着镜子里被不断顶弄的自己。眼神近乎溃散，双腿无力地垂着，嘴巴好像被人用力捏着似的，怎么也合不上。他视线一瞟，看到被黑丝带遮住实现的李赫宰，性感到爆炸。  
眼睛被牢牢遮住，裸露的上半身显露出精壮的肌肉线条。尤其是胳膊上的肌肉，鼓在一起，隐约能看到青色的血管。内裤松垮的挂在脚踝，腿上沾了自己流出的粘液，顺着股间流到小腿。  
两人的耻毛混着体液合在一起，借着光，李赫宰能看到李东海镜子里醉生梦死的脸。明明一副操的快射的表情，却又眉头扭在一起忍耐着什么。操到最深点才能看到对方的媚态，等人哆嗦着射出来，用甜腻的叫声喊了爸爸，李赫宰才放过对方。  
他还没射，但是时间来不及，这里马上就要锁门了。他急躁的给自己套了裤子，却看到李东海懒洋洋的露着个屁股不愿意把挂在腿上的裤子拉起来，只是慢条斯理的给自己扣着衣服纽扣。  
他本来就没射的下身涨的更难受，一把把人抱在怀里，扯着内裤又捅了进去。李东海呜呜的叫出来，不明白对方要做什么。  
李赫宰拿了条毛毯，掩耳盗铃的把两人交合处盖着。让人的双腿扣住自己的腰，拖着屁股就往外走。  
李东海觉得刺激死了，也管不上会不会被人看到，或许被人看到也无所谓了。  
后穴不由自主的吞吐着对方缓缓进出的肉棒，李东海舒服的口水都流出来了。李赫宰把人的脸按在自己胸前，看着空无一人的场馆叹了口气，他怎么就没想到提前出来一下在这儿把李东海给办了！简直失策。  
懊恼的寻了小路，按了车钥匙，想把人放在后座。李东海不愿意放开，腿缠的紧。尽管他后穴也被插得到了高潮，精液一股股的往外流，他还是贪婪的含着对方的下身吞吐，嘴巴也热情的找人索吻。  
李赫宰在人穴口不舍的抽插了几下，轻松地拔出。堵在里面的液体顺势往外流，李东海趴在后座起不来。咬牙切齿的提了裤子，把外套丢在后座人的身上，心里暗骂。  
真骚，等出去了再继续收拾你。

#36  
李赫宰尽力把注意力集中在驾驶上，而不是偷看后面那个撅着屁股睡到流口水的富二代。  
李赫宰，这可是玛莎拉蒂啊，还是限量版的，现在不好好享受尽情的开，以后哪来的机会？带着天使圈小人的他在脑海里提醒。  
他甩甩头，把龌龊的思想企图排除。  
长着恶魔尖儿的他从他那里跳上来，还不忘用小叉子捅捅前端。李赫宰，你自己说车重要还是干李东海重要？反正荒郊野岭的，也不是没做过，你再不放出来小心以后阳w。  
那可不行啊，李赫宰愉快的想，把玛莎拉蒂缓缓停下，开了双闪警示。解开安全带，饿虎扑食一样去了后座。  
豪车的座位就是宽敞。他把李东海抱在了怀里这样想。对方好像累的很，虽然没有睡熟，眼皮却烂的动弹。  
“这也不要紧”李赫宰想，反正对方怎么着到最后也是被他操的晕过去罢了。  
“小毛贼被我抓到了吧。”一口咬住对方脖子，不客气的吮吸着。李东海都快把刚才调皮的脑洞忘了，一被提醒想起来刚刚化妆镜的激情场面。不好意思的捂住脸，前面硬了。  
“李东海，你早晚有天要射废了。”李赫宰用指头拨弄了两下，这几天做的厉害，李东海又老控制不住精关，被他干的尿了好几次。一开始还脸红的和桃子似的让自己滚，到后面不操到射尿直接夹着自己不松口。  
懒得搭理他，李东海侧着手，套弄着对方的鸡巴，又企图用臀缝把它夹住。李赫宰哪儿能让他如意，手指灵活的一分，拉着对方屁股就捅了进去。  
李东海嗓子已经哑的说不出话，他双手被反扣在背后，脸侧着被压在真皮座椅上。李赫宰憋坏了，不再顾忌对方的舒适度，把人当作飞机杯一样抽插。  
舔舔自己干巴巴的嘴唇，李东海贴着人温热的肉体，觉得舒服极了。李赫宰就像个大火炉一样，热乎乎的烤着他。连续冲撞叠在一起的肉体发出细小的交合声，却在封闭的空间里显得格外刺耳。  
就在李东海翻着白眼马上要晕倒时，李赫宰终于舍得把自己的儿子浇在了他的体内。  
两人都放松下来，李赫宰搂着对方想说说情话。  
车玻璃忽然被人敲打，哐哐哐的砸的他俩瞬间一激灵。  
李赫宰都能想到第二天的报纸头条了。  
富二代协二十八线翘屁嫩男网红在外野合，玛莎拉蒂在高速造成交通堵塞！  
我的天。  
他手忙脚乱的穿着衣服，用毯子把李东海盖得结结实实。车窗放下来一个小缝，李赫宰满眼冷漠的看着在外犹豫要不要破窗而入的警察同志冷冷的问：“什么事？”其实他紧张死了，裤子都没穿好，射完的老二还露在外面，腿根都是被李东海蹭上的爱液。  
警察心里简直谢天谢地，这车里终于有反应了。他把帽子摘了，陪着笑问“我们巡逻到附近，看着您车停在这里打双闪，没出什么事吧？”这车他也认得，主人他们一定惹不起。  
李赫宰点点头，一副不耐烦的模样。  
裹在毯子里的李东海同学伸出手，坏笑着握住他的老二，用手指环住了顶端。  
妈的这样太刺激了。李赫宰在心里尖叫，不知道自己会不会因为什么公共暴露罪被抓进去。  
李东海已经含住他了，小舌头和牙齿轻轻的刺激着下体。  
你妈的，李东海。李赫宰一边爽的要死，一边骂着脏话。手不小心碰到了开启广播功能，车里忽然放起喃喃自语的大悲咒，瞬间整个车里佛光普照。  
我操。李东海也被雷到了，瞬间呛到，弓着腰咳嗽起来。 李赫宰神色慌张又故作镇定道：“我刚刚在放生孽畜，我现在就走。”说着拍了拍李东海，给人顺顺背，迈着大步子去了驾驶座。  
光屁股坐在真皮椅子上，凉的他嘶的一声，又不敢多做停留，一踩油门赶紧溜了。  
等出了警察的范围，李东海在后座放声大笑，伴随着大悲咒的bgm，显得整个人特别孽畜。  
“我一会就超度了你。”李赫宰咬牙切齿，“要是被逮住了看你怎么办。”  
“我才不怕呢”李东海裹紧自己的小毯子，洋洋得意。  
、  
#37  
火急火燎的赶回家，收音机也不知道怎么了就是死活关不上。李赫宰一开始还在挣扎，后面整个人已经心归佛门，一副生无可恋的样子。  
李东海不把裤子给他，害怕进了市区被监控拍下自己猥琐的样子。只能把外套盖在腿上，非常少女的膝盖靠拢，又因为要踩油门和刹车，小腿又分的开开的，整个人变成X腿。  
李东海笑的都快昏厥过去，拿着手机咔嚓咔嚓拍个不停。回到家的小赫心力交瘁，也呼出一口气。好歹是没被抓住，不然自己这点曝光率，可能要唰唰的占据时事热点。  
“赫哥哥，抱我吧？” 李东海很有眼色，知道闹了人一路，现在最好的稳定对方情绪的方式就是撒娇无疑了。李赫宰果然很吃这一套，自己老实的穿上风干大半天的裤子。小心翼翼地把李东海从车里拖出来，又一把抗在肩上，哼哼笑了。“让你皮，现在回到我地盘上，看你再怎么反抗。”  
李东海笑嘻嘻：“反抗是什么，我不知道呀。”  
熟练地输入密码进屋，被李东海丢的满地都是的抱枕早被家政理好。李赫宰把鞋子随便踢在玄关，因为动作太着急，左边的船袜蜷缩在脚底。他一瘸一拐的往房间挪，等把他身上的小宝贝安稳的落在床上，才有空把袜子给扯好。  
李东海裤子还没穿，就一条四角内裤遮羞。像个毛毛虫一样的一下下滚进被子里，把自己卷的紧紧的。“您点单的东海卷已经做好了，请问是在这里吃，还是打包呢？”  
李赫宰跪在床上，俯身用鼻尖蹭蹭对方的脸。“怕是我没吃饱，你的屁股就要被撞烂了。”“不是还有你的吗？”李东海掐了把对方的臀肉，很有质感，相当初他也是相中了这个屁股才把李赫宰头天就带回家。  
又回忆到自己百密一疏，误上贼船体验到了做0的乐趣。嗯，这种事还是主动忽略吧，李东海心想，毕竟自己一直是吃甜头那个。  
“哟呵，口气不小啊。” 李赫宰把人一点点从被子里拨出来，手指一扯，内裤就拽了下来。顺势插入了人还湿软着的后穴，清洁是必须要做的，肠壁里灌满了精液，不用水流仔细清理根本弄不干净，搞不好还会生病。  
“啊，怎么办呢，东海卷好像因为没有好好清洗，要接到客人的投诉了。”  
“呀，那就不要把我弄脏呀?” 李东海挑眉，弯着脚背熟练地勾到对方腰上，“抱小爷去洗澡，真是脏死了，也不知道我怎么忍得了。” 浑身的汗臭味就不提了，干涸的液体挂在腿上，让皮肤紧绷的厉害，偏偏体内还一直是湿湿热热的，自己不留意加紧就会有更多液体流出。  
“都赖你。”李东海臭着一张脸，报复性的咬住对方肩膀。李赫宰故意的哎呦哎呦叫唤，“宝贝我们做完还得去打个狂犬疫苗，被小狗咬了说不定要感染了。”  
进了浴室李赫宰才发现自己的失误，浴缸空空如也，冰冰凉凉又那么硬，他总不能把李东海丢那里面。“我们先洗头发好不好？” 把人放在地下，扭开放水的水龙头。“等把水放的慢慢的再把你这条小鱼丢进去。”  
“以为哥哥是海王，没想到哥哥家里浴缸水都是空的。” 李东海坏笑着也不拒绝，开了莲蓬头浇了对方一身水。  
世上最惨海王辛勤的放着水，从柜子里抓出个海蓝色的泡澡球丢进去。李东海就坐在浴缸边泡脚，用莲蓬头的热水冲刷着自己和李赫宰的身体，等水没过了他的小腿，李东海把莲蓬头一把塞李赫宰手上。自己光溜溜的下了水。  
略带一点烫意的水温刚好和自己心仪，整个人浸泡在水里舒服的说不出话来。耳边的水流一下下冲刷着脖子和耳根，李东海的脸没一会就变得红扑扑。看着他泡的高兴，李赫宰往人身上浇了点水。 把人捞出来，让他趴在自己膝盖上。  
“好好洗完再泡。” 他熟练地分开对方臀瓣，把莲蓬头拆下来，换了专用的软管。 大拇指按揉着穴口，李东海也很听话的不反抗，任由水流的冲刷，肌肉很快松弛下来。李赫宰顺势将手指插进去，仔细的把穴内的残留物挖出。  
李东海不知道是因为害羞，还是水温，又或是屋子里的水蒸气太足，脸潮红的像喝了酒。“这样还不够呢。” 李赫宰这么说着，把软管一点点挤入对方体内。  
和体温温度相似的水流灌入肠道，李东海觉得自己的肚皮在一点点鼓起，尤其是他趴跪的动作让肚子压迫感更强烈。“赫宰….不要了….快停下。” 李东海着急地想起身。“不好好洗干净，等一下要怎么用呢？”  
李东海一听就绝望了，水注入体内的感觉并不好，但想到一会做完还要遭罪一趟，他就更难受了。  
估摸着水注入的差不多了，李赫宰把管子拔出。“啧，应该早买点肛塞的。现在你都夹不住。”  
屁股结结实实的挨了一下打，李东海磨牙道：“换成是你试一下？灌肠嘛？多简单，来，你趴下，哥给你灌。”  
“宝贝你还是先关心一下你自己吧。” 李赫宰悠哉的把人放在水里，摸着对方圆鼓鼓的小腹，“这样真的好像怀了宝宝哎，鼓鼓的。”  
“！你不要按了！”李东海很抓狂，他已经在尽力加紧不让污秽的液体流出，“我求你了，你现在快点出去行吗？” 有李赫宰在旁边，自己根本拉不下脸去排出来。知道对方脸皮薄，李赫宰也很识趣，简单地把自己冲洗了一下就穿上了浴袍。  
出去了趴在浴室门上听里面的动静，他还没在浴缸和李东海做过，非常期待新地图的开启。想象到对方双腿分的开开的，脸色带着潮红，委屈又害羞的把水排清，李赫宰觉得自己可能稍微有一点s属性。  
疲惫的清理完毕的李东海把自己甩进水里泡着。几次充满刺激性的欢爱早就让他没了一点力气，只不过是刚确认关系的兴奋劲儿让他一看见李赫宰就跟打了鸡血一样。现在他独自泡在水里，眼看着眼皮就要合上了。  
忽然他觉得有双手在自己身上游走，水位上升了些，有人从背后把自己抱住。李东海闷哼一声，懒懒的靠在对方胸上。  
李赫宰亲亲吻了吻对方的头发，手扶上对方的胸膛用力的按揉。李东海有健身的习惯，胸肌的线条紧致又漂亮，在他的按揉下变成了色气慢慢的形状。李东海绷直了脚尖，侧着头往后仰，等到耳朵被对方含在嘴里才满意的叫了一声。  
李东海很喜欢耳朵被人舔吻的感觉，酥酥麻麻地触感让他兴奋的打着颤。因为水压的阻力，被人抚摩的感觉也奇妙又新奇。李赫宰的下身在他双腿内不时顶弄，他干脆伸手在水里握住帮人撸动，听到对方在自己耳边的闷哼喘息，李东海觉得自己骨头都酥了。  
一阵耳鬓厮磨，缠绵悱恻后，李赫宰只塞了个前端进入对方体内。“还可以吗？” 他小心的问，刚刚注意到对方的后穴已经有些红肿，害怕继续下去伤到对方。  
水在对方插入时好像顺着一起进了肉穴内，李东海的每一寸褶皱都被人扯平，肉璧不由自主的吞吐着想让人插得更深，他闷声闷气的带着奶音，“不可以了，我们换个位置吧？”  
李赫宰冷冷一笑，知道这位还皮实的紧，怪自己傻非要多嘴一句。他扯着邪邪的笑，按着对方肩膀就快速抽插起来，“可以啊，帮哥哥夹出来之后还有力气就让你做1.”  
那我必须有，李东海迷迷糊糊的想，本受人永不为奴。


End file.
